


My name.

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I wrote this way back in winter b4 release, by anything I mean Succi trading his life for 15 others, if anything like this becomes canon that would be real sad, inspired by the movie your name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: If disappearance of my being can allowsomeone to not despair, someone to not die, someone to love, someone to tell true feelings, someone to hope, someone to be happy, someone to live-That would be something truly valuable.





	My name.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in tag, I wrote this way back in winter before release aka we were all 60% hopeful and 40% despairing with endless headcanon mining.  
> Your name...'tis really good movie

It ended.

The fight against Dangan Ronpa ended.

I found the truth in the midst of cacophony of hope and despair.

Now there is no more meaningless death that is a mere joking matter.

 

But for what? Was end of Dangan Ronpa really worthy of holocaust of every SHSL minus me? If all the SHSLs are participants of Dangan Ronpa, did Dangan Ronpa end because all SHSLs died? Or did SHSLs have to die in order to end Dangan Ronpa? Then why did I became the sole survivor?

 

Detective who always finds truth? Even though I saw countless examples from novels, it takes an unalterable sacrifice to incarnate it in real world. And thus-created embodiment of truth…is me. I sacrificed…everything. My youth, hope, emotion, friendship, true feeling, love. To reach reality, give up your emotion. And to reach truth, give up everything as human. I learnt this ‘truth’ in the biggest, most awful, most tragic way possible.

 

I want to die but I don’t want to die. I want to follow them but I want to live for everyone’s sake. It ended but I don’t want to start again. Hey, god, I’m alive but as good as-no, even more meaningless than being dead. Aren’t I alone before and after the game? Doesn’t that make everything meaningless?

 

If the reason I survived was to find truth, then how do I have to use that truth I found?

 

-

 

“…hara Shuuichi?”

Someone called wondering me.

Shaggy hair with an ahoge…looks like Naegi-kun or Hinata-kun, also Kiibo.

The kind of being that can be called…SHSL hope. 

Symbol of Dangan Ronpa’s existing reason ‘hope’…! 

 

…It is really awkward for me to meet him-since I denied hope, despair and future.

 

“Are you despairing?”

“No, there is no need to despair.”

“How come?”

“Is there a reason to despair when you learnt truth?”

“As expected from SHSL detective, or should I say, SHSL truth…”

 

SHSL truth, The ultimate title I received instead of SHSL hope. Getting credit for not being deluded by hope and despair, and finding truth that ultimately ended killing game, I received the most honorable fame as a detective who simply finds truth. But no one will realize that such honor is meaningless to me.

 

“Shuuichi Saihara. Can you give up your existence if all the participants of Dangan Ronpa can live again?”

 

This is not a likely…lie. If it was a lie, the world would smear into purple as the word left the tongue-but instead it shimmers bright gold. I got that it is not an untrustworthy lie, but what gives him confidence to offer that deal?…    

 

“You are, we are, the beings who survived killing game and transcended causality of hope and despair by noble sacrifice. You don’t need to mind the shallow hope people praise. Now there is no more need to be dominated by hope and despair, past and future, truth and lie, so ‘you’ can choose the story you want most.”

 

So I don’t have to be forced by the third person to make a choice? The story I want… 

Of course I want everyone to live! The people who made all of this possible has to seize this freedom first! 

But…is it really worthy enough to give up my existence? 

 

If disappearance of my being can allow 

someone to not despair, someone to not die, someone to love, someone to tell true feelings, someone to hope, someone to be happy, someone to live-

That would be something truly valuable.

 

Yes, I will choose, the future I believe, the hope I believe, the happiness I believe, the value I believe, and the truth I believe.

 

It’s going to be alright. It will be alright!

Don’t 800 lives worth more than sole mine?

Sacrifice the less for more-isn’t that survivalism of Dangan Ronpa?

Even if no one remembers me anymore, if the people I wanted to protect can live, I’ll be satisfied with that.

 

…But still…it’s bit sad that, no one ever gets to remember me.

 

-

 

My name is Kaede Akamatsu, sophomore in Saishuu Academy. There’s nothing really special…maybe that I’m majoring piano? Oh, recently I’m having a weird dream. No, it isn’t nightmare but way more bizarre than most nightmares.

16 people including myself was trapped in some academy, and there was some random monochrome teddy bear. There was…something called class trial, somehow I was accused of murder and hanged-yup, definitely nonsense that’s too dynamic. The ‘Flea Waltz’ played as a background music during my ‘execution’-it was really out of tune but sounded grotesque to the level of getting goosebump all over my body. I still have no idea how the song I played for the first time as beginner became the quality horror movie background music.

 

Of course I can refute it that I watched too much anime(Just like the despairing magical girl contact one I saw last week), but my neck hurt too much to say that. Not the kind of keeping head low for too long, but more like choking me with noose. And…there was a boy with cap, he desperately reached for my hand as the execution for me began. When I took a glimpse of his eyes, they were teary with guilt(But why?)… 

 

When this weird dream continued for two full weeks, Now on Friday afternoon I paid $4.5 ice cream for counseling(?) from my friends about this bizarre dream. And- 

 

“It might be something like memory from former life. Do you remember anything else?”

“What the heck?! It’s creepy as hell!”

“…Shut up, Momota.”

 

Apparently there is not that much progress.

 

We finished ice cream anyway, so we left the building.

Maybe it’s because it was Friday afternoon, the street was crowded with people. Oh, I just came close to crashing into someone.

 

That person who just passed by. That midnight blue hair, that amber eyes, I feel like I saw them before. No, I did saw the-

 

…Ah.

 

……I remembered.

 

I ran. Not even crowd of Friday afternoon, nor Amami-kun’s confused yell could stop me. I’ll never let go of this sheer memory. Soon I remembered everything. Clair de lune. The trap and cannonball. Class trial. Flea waltz. And, and-

That name. What was it? The name I wanted to trust till very last. That name was-

 

_ “Saihara-kun!”  _

 

As if that name was a trigger, the others began to chase him alongside me.

Saihara-kun. Shuuichi Saihara. SHSL detective. The one who led class trial. The one who ended killing game. SHSL truth. The one who loved me…! 

 

“Saihara-kun! Saihara-Shuuichi-kun! Shuuichi-kun!”

 

I cried too much that my throat began to hurt. No. Please don’t go away. I think I’m going to lose forever when this moment passes. Are you leaving me just like how I left you? No. please don’t leave me…! 

And Saihara-kun looked back. He was smiling…or was he crying? The teardrop twinkled in an afternoon sunlight for a while and that smile faded out.

 

“Shuuichi-kun…SHUUICHI-KUN!” 

 

_ ……Thank you. _

_ I found my name again. _

 

_ ……Goodbye. _

**Author's Note:**

> Despairingly, my headcanons all have one thing in common-that Shuuichi will trade his life for the those of 15 he cared most.
> 
> To be more detailed, Saihara family is EXTREMELY suspicious(detective, actor, screenwriter...) and I suspect them to have some tie to Team DR. In my HC, Shuichi was designed to be the one to end DR-by none other than his parents. They actually despised killing franchise, so they 'sacrificed' their child for it. Due to their paranoia over it(eerie parallel with Ouma), Shuichi had suffered from despair and depression you can't even imagine. Still, they did love him...and promised him better future after termination of DR. The only problem is, the gifted inmates were forced to sacrifice either 15 of themselves or Shuichi(just because he was child of 'mastermind')to truly end DR...you know what choice Succi made, being a kind detective he is.
> 
> ......Wow, that's depressing.


End file.
